


exercise

by r0wlets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, sylvcedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Sylvain is the coolest aerobics instructor around, but can his charm woo the new yoga instructor? Oneshot.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 18





	exercise

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i put on "too shy" on repeat after binging ahs 1984 with a friend and this fic's heavily inspired by it lmao. my yearly contribution to the fe3h fandom-

_ exercise _

  
  


It wasn't easy being the coolest aerobics instructor on campus.

Truth be told, when Sylvain first took the job, he knew next to nothing about aerobics. It was a way to get quick money, keep his sweet booty in shape, and meet sexy  _ women _ . All that coke-snorting and slasher flicks in the air made crazy breeding grounds for women to flock to new hobbies, and they were the pick of the litter. College girls, fine-ass milfs, teachers, lawyers, housewives, Sylvain had sex with them all. He felt good when he finished a class, did a few lines in the bathroom, and fucked a girl in the shower, grinding against her quaking cavern like he was immortal. 

One night his mind would be blown forever. It was a typical Wednesday evening. They were dancing to the greatest national hero of the 1980s, Billy Idol. Swaying his hips from left to right, Sylvain did a round of toe touches to "Rebel Yell". "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," he counted. "Come on, ladies, I wanna see you stretch!"

His eyes met that of a dark-haired woman with full red lips. The woman winked at him; ever the gracious sex master, Sylvain winked back and grinned, making the phone symbol with his pinkie and thumb. Clapping his hands together, he straightened his back and balled his fists into a jogging position. "We're entering the final stretch for the day, ladies! You're all doing awesome. Work on those sexy thighs of yours looking ripe as the finest peaches now. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…"

He led them in a light jog that transitioned into a fast high knee strut. Okay, at first he knew jack shit about aerobics, but as he got the hang of teaching, it  _ did  _ feel a bit refreshing to lead a class three nights a week. Playing baseball was in another league compared to strutting his ass every week, donning neon workout apparel, and dancing to his idols. He felt free and in control of his life, drawn to the ideas of success and sexual liberation. It was an easy life, filled with drugs, women, and "White Wedding". 

His nastiness was his downfall. Sylvain watched the clock too closely, anticipating his upcoming hookup with the dark-haired woman. He imagined locking lips with the woman, tongue wrestling with her like their breath depended on it. Once the group deescalated back into a light jog, Sylvain thrusted forward, placing his arms behind his head, winking again at his future affair.

It was a fatal mistake.

His friend Felix had always warned him not to fuck around while exercising. "You don't know the first thing about stretching properly. You're going to throw your back out," he said. Ever the cynic. 

One moment he was dry humping the air like he was making love to Jesus, the next he was kneeling on the mat in pure pain, a thousand pins and needles stabbing through his back. Several women rushed to his side immediately, offering their helping hands as he sunk hunched over his stomach, cursing over his breath. “Sorry, ladies. Class is gonna end a few minutes early.” 

It felt like the entire staff was watching Mr. Sylvain Jose Gautier being dragged by three lovely ladies to the infirmary. This was a small blow to the man's pride, yet at the same time it was a boost. These men wished they could be assisted by such fine women. If he played his cards right, perhaps he could score some post-injury sex. 

One of the women gently swung open the infirmary entrance. "Hey, Mercie, I think Mr. Gautier threw out his back," she called. "Could you get, like, an ice pack for him?" 

"I'll see what I can do. Go ahead and help Mr. Gautier onto the bed."

Mercie? Sylvain had heard that name thrown around before. Von Martritz, yeah. She was the new yoga instructor. The last few yoga instructors had been horny college men, so Sylvain had 

assumed that when they had hired a woman for the job, this Mercie was going to be an older woman, like a grandma. 

Well, von Martritz  _ was  _ an older woman, but Sylvain felt his eyes bulge as she hovered over him to take his temperature. She wasn't conventionally pretty, certainly not Sylvain's type - fair hair, fat cheeks, pretty pudgy overall. But her deep blue eyes sparkled in the light, and she had the tiniest dimple when she smiled. 

And boy, did she have a nice  _ rack _ .

Sylvain refrained from drooling as he imagined motorboating her. The woman pressed an ice pack against his back, shocking him back to the reality of why he was here in the first place. "You probably don't know me, but my name is Mercedes," she introduced herself. "I'm the yoga instructor during the mornings. You're very popular around here, Mr. Gautier. Your classes always fill up so quickly."

"Sylvain," Sylvain said. "Yeah, I like to keep my classes hip and fresh for the gals to enjoy. So you're a nurse too?"

"I am. I finished my degree last year. Could you be a dear and lie down straight on the bed for me?"

All thoughts of flirting evaporated from Sylvain's mind as he complied. The pain shot down his back tenfold and a grimace stretched across his face. Mercedes frowned, squeezing his hand. "Poor thing. You really did a number on your back. One of the best remedies to relieve an injury is simply bedrest, but since you're active with your classes, I can write down a list of simple exercises for you to do in your spare time. They're very simple stretches that should loosen up your core muscles." 

"Thanks, babe. I appreciate it." 

Mercedes's grip on his hand grew deathly tight, to the point where Sylvain saw his hand beginning to turn white. She was still smiling, but the humor was gone from her eyes. "Please don't call me babe, Mr. Gautier." 

It was the biggest turn-on in his career.

***

Sylvain took a deep breath and sucked in his belly. In, out. In, out. Felt the stubble that started to grow around his chin. Then he turned the door handle and stepped inside, placing the yoga mat in its usual spot. 

Since injuring his back, Sylvain had taken a brief leave of absence from work in order to recover. The injury wasn’t life-threatening, but if he so much as moved an inch the wrong way, his back would feel like it was set on fire. The doctor believed that it was due to a pinched nerve. 

Yoga wasn’t really his thing, but he’d heard from a few friends that it could help relieve the tension, so he decided to join the morning classes led by one Ms. von Martritz. The past couple of weeks were pretty casual; he’d smoke a joint, eat some breakfast, and then drive the trusty Cadillac down to the campus for the 10-11 AM class four days a week. Unlike the aerobics classes Sylvain taught, Mercedes’s class was mostly made up of older men, with a few lonely older housewives who needed to shed off a few pregnancy pounds. 

That made the competition easier. Mercedes didn’t like his straightforward approach, so he decided to try the soft and sensitive side. He was used to women flocking to him. When he was a kid, his older brother used to take the two of them to brothels and strip clubs for some fine women dining. His parents were rarely around growing up, too busy with their work and long business trips, so the women on the streets taught him that sometimes womanizing and a flashy smile wasn’t always the right move. His brother, Miklain, digressed, but he made sure to take notes just in case. 

He joined the others and sat on his mat, stretching forward to touch his toes. Muscles audibly cracked within his back, and he sighed in relief. So yoga wasn’t just a crackpot activity created by old people after all. His eyes wandered to the front of the class as Mercedes stretched her legs in opposite directions, bending over to touch the middle of the mat. “Make sure to keep those deep breaths nice and easy,” she said. “Don’t exert yourselves. You want your minds along with your bodies to be clear and relaxed.”

Sylvain sure as hell felt relaxed. He felt like his dick was going to cosmically transport into an alternative dimension any moment. 

“When we’re finished with this we’ll go into the pigeon pose. Would anyone like to volunteer to lead?”

“Me.”

Their eyes met as Sylvain raised his hand. There was a glimmer of hesitation in Mercedes’s eyes, but she pulled a smile anyway as she nodded. “Sure. If you could demonstrate, Mr. Gautier.” 

Sylvain repositioned himself so his belly grazed against the mat, sticking one leg out in front of him and the other leg behind. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as he felt Mercedes pull him back slightly. "Make sure to keep your postures nice and straight. That's it...and tuck in that other leg in just a little more. There you go. Deep breaths. Good job."

If any other woman talked to him like a kindergartener, he'd be tempted to start barking at her, but he decided to play nice and be the good boy. Besides, the pigeon pose was working wonders for his back. He let out a deep breath and sighed, content with his form.

The hour passed by quickly, and when they were finished Sylvain heaved his mat against his shoulder, taking the chance to walk up to Mercedes. The time was now. “So, Teach, is today a good day for lunch?” he asked, grinning. 

It was always the same bit with them. Mercedes placed a hand on her hip, sighing, but she was never upset with him; her voice held a touch of amusement. "You ask me out to lunch every day, Mr. Gautier. Surely you have a dozen other women to ask out instead."

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather spend my time with you."

He held the door open for her. Mercedes smiled at him. "How persistent." 

They walked down the long hallway towards the parking lot. It was summer, but it wasn't terribly hot. Sylvain stuck his free arm over his head, stretching. 'So, what kinds of foods do you like?"

"I love sweet stuff. There's this gelato place a couple of streets down that I sometimes walk to after work. And I brew tea every day. I usually don't go out to eat, though. I like cooking for me and my brother." 

Sylvain raised an eyebrow. "Does it taste good?"

"Hmm? What, tea?"

"Yeah. I always assumed it tasted nasty." 

“There are many different types of tea, Mr. Gautier. You just have to find what you like based on your preferences.”   
  


“And what if you’re my preference?”

“Haha, I know I’m not. Do you use that line with every woman you flirt with?”

Sylvain looked down at her and blushed, humbled by the forlorn look in her eyes. Yeah, she wasn’t really his type at all. She was too wholesome and innocent; she regularly served at food kitchens and volunteered at retirement homes during the weekends. He usually went on coke and sex binges and passed out in the middle of the morning on the weekends. They were not the same. 

So why was that tiny speck of curiosity still in him to get to know her better? He’d been wearing her down, trying to get her to go to lunch with him every day these past couple of weeks, and he soaked up every bit of her life in his mind. Sometimes he didn’t know the name of the woman he was banging. To be honest with his own feelings was...alienating. “I do,” he finally admitted, “but I do want to get to know you better.”

They stopped. Mercedes leaned against a pillar and cupped Sylvain’s face in her hands, stepping on her tiptoes to kiss him. Her lips were soft and moisturized, but there was nothing passionate between them. Sylvain was taken aback as he dropped his mat. “You’re a very vibrant man, Mr. Gautier, but I don’t think we’re very compatible,” she said. “Do you think you could just walk up to any woman you want and woo her with that pretty smile of hers? How long before you run into heartbreak? Of course there are plenty of girls satisfied with just a one night stand, but I’m afraid I’m not one of them.” 

She began to walk away, but Sylvain grabbed her wrist. “Wait.” 

It was as if by instinct. His heart skipped a beat as he saw pink flash across her pasty cheeks, and he wasn’t really sure why he stopped her himself. Before Mercedes could yank her hand away, he placed his hands out in apology. “Okay, scratch lunch for today. Do...you like frozen yogurt? I know a place in town. We could meet up there on Saturday.”

He shut his eyes, anticipating that she’d slap him, so his eyes bulged wide open when he heard, “Sure.”

***

Sylvain drummed his fingers against the table, sweat starting to stick from his palms. It was hotter today, and Mercedes running late only made him even hotter. Oh, God. What if she stood him up? It wouldn’t be the first time that a woman stood him up, but he’d never let it down if someone like Mercedes did it. 

Luckily she did not stand him up, looking cute in her floral sundress and sunhat. He waved her over to the table, grinning. “Hey, Mercie.” 

Mercedes walked over to him, resting her wallet against the table. “Hello, Mr. Gautier. You’re as lively as ever.” 

“Yeah, woke up today really feeling like frozen yogurt, haha.” 

Truth be told, his stomach was doing too many cartwheels to be excited about any food. Sylvain stood up from his seat and they walked over to the order counter. “I’ll take a small strawberry banana frozen yogurt, please,” he told the cashier. He turned to Mercedes. “What do you want? I’ll pay.”

“Strawberry banana sounds fabulous. I’ll have the same.”

“Okay. Two small strawberry bananas, then.” 

Sylvain slipped a few dollars over the counter. While they waited Mercedes pointed to his chin. “Your stubble’s gone,” she noted.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Decided since I’m going back to work next week, might as well get my pretty face back into shape.” 

“Your hair’s still long, though. Are you trying to grow it out?”

“Yeah. You think it suits me?”

“I think it suits your face very well.”

They didn’t talk much until the frozen yogurts were ready. Sylvain grabbed the cups and handed Mercedes hers, who looked amazed how much yogurt they could pack into one tiny cup. “This looks amazing, Mr. Gautier! I can’t believe I haven’t been here sooner.”

“Yeah, it’s a gem in the wall, ain’t it?” 

Normally Sylvain would scarf down his frozen yogurt in a few quick bites, but today he was more content in watching Mercedes eat. Her eyes squinted in delight, and she softly hummed as she placed a hand to her cheek. Wow, she really  _ did  _ like sweets. If only she liked him as much as the frozen yogurt. 

Since he was going back to work next week, he wouldn’t have time to go to morning yoga anymore, which meant that he had to get creative if he wanted to continue seeing Mercedes. Would work continue to comp him if his back was thrown out a little longer? Possibly, he was hot enough. Or he could fake a mysterious allergy within the campus so he could have an excuse to go to the nurse’s office every night. There was probably enough crap on campus to make up an allergy.

“Oh, Sylvain, you got frozen yogurt all over your nose.” 

Instinctively, Sylvain rubbed his nose with his hand and added to the mess, smearing froyo onto his hand. He felt like a total idiot. His cheeks felt on fire as Mercedes leaned over and giggled, wiping his nose with a napkin. “Haha, my brother does the same thing all the time. I should introduce you two sometime. He needs more friends.”

“I’m not a kid, you know.”

“Ahaha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Emile isn’t either. You just remind me a lot of him somehow. You’re both cute when you don’t want to be.”

Sylvain raised an eyebrow and took a small bite out of his froyo. While he knew Mercedes’s brother was older than him, he still didn’t want to be compared to a kid brother. It would be a wound to any man’s pride. 

But before he could give out one of his amazing comebacks, a thought sparked in his brain. Not only had Mercedes called him by his first name for the first time, she had called him cute. So they were finally making progress. 

He did a small victory dance in his head, immediately coming up with more schemes as his free fist landed right into his remaining yogurt with a splat. 


End file.
